


Just a little hufflepuff rant

by Cremulated_Ramparts



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cremulated_Ramparts/pseuds/Cremulated_Ramparts
Summary: For all the hufflepuffs who think there house is bad
Kudos: 1





	Just a little hufflepuff rant

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and its more of a rant then a actual fanfic if u like it i also have an acount on fanfiction.net ( i havent posted anything yet ) Cremulated Ramparts: Enjoy!!!

Just a little hufflepuff rant: 

We hufflepuffs are goin to rise up! where tierd of being insultid! where not extras, infact are house founder was the only one whi didnt care about your background or who you are she just wanted to teach the ones who needed to be teached. 

Hufflepuff are the people who will listen to you, the people who will offer you chocolate and blankets, the people who want u to have fun, the people who will stand up for you even if they dont stand up for themselves 

We hufflepuffs are tierd of all the insults we get, your are favorite house jk? oh yeah then why did u say this: " he was giving up the glory hufflepuff hous hadnt had for CENTURYS" honestly people be nice to us

We dont stand for stupid rivelrys or stereotypes, where the only house with no bad wizards ( cused child is NOT canon) because we treat everyone equally we hug the slytherins listen to the ravenclaws and hang out with the gryffindors

No matter what anyone thinks, we hufflepuffs are not spares

AN: thanks for reading this, again this is my first fanfic so please be nice. if u want to see my other fanfics im on fanfiction.net @ Cremulated Ramparts  
Please review and thanks so much for reading!!!!!

Love alwase  
-Cremulated Ramparts


End file.
